


Silence

by MystradeTookSiegeOfMyHeart



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystradeTookSiegeOfMyHeart/pseuds/MystradeTookSiegeOfMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discovery of a sweater in the unlikeliest place changes the lives of three people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer, but I wanted to try it out. Sorry in advance if it's bad.

Stephen was awoken from his slumber by the incessant buzzing of his phone. Bleary-eyed, he glanced at his clock and saw that it was one in the morning.

“Who could be calling this late?” he thought as he checked his phone. The screen flashed, “Ant and Lisa Home Phone”.

Quickly, Stephen sat up and fumbled to answer the phone, “Hey babe, what’s wrong? Is everything alright there?”

His heart chilled when he heard the irate voice on the other line. “Stephen! I found... I found this sweater under me bed! It can’t be ours! It’s too big!”

“Calm down, alright. It’s sounds like you’ve had a bit to drink. Just calm down.”

“Don’t tell us to calm down! I thought...I thought maybe it’s just a sweater I hadn’t worn in a while, but-but then I remembered I seen it before...it’s yours,” Stephen barely heard the last part the caller said.

Silence followed the accusation made by the late night caller. Only the sound of something being poured, alcohol presumably, came from the other line.

Stephen sighs, “Look, you’re drunk. The alcohol is not making you think straight. Let’s talk about this tomorrow, alright?”

“No! We’re gonna talk ‘bout this right now! I trusted youse! I thought youse were our mate! She’s me wife, how could you sleep with me wife?” At this point, Ant could barely hold the tears any longer. All the anger and feeling of betrayal were let out through his heavy sobbing.

Stephen was speechless. No words of consolation can repair the pain he has inflicted on his friend. 

Ant took Stephen’s silence as a sign to continue, “You’re one of me good mates! We work together for fuck’s sake! How could you sleep with MY wife?”

“I-I’m sorry,” Stephen said weakly. “I’m really sorry.”

“Please tell me you didn’t,” Ant pleaded. “Please tell me she didn’t.”

Ant’s pleas tugged on his heartstrings. There’s no point in lying anymore, not when Ant’s clearly distraught. 

“I guess you know now. There’s no point in denying it,” Stephen confessed.

Stephen braced himself for the profanities, but none came. Instead, all he heard was deep shaky breaths. Moments later, a more composed Ant spoke up, “She’s pregnant, you know. Obviously, I can’t be the dad. I’ve been shooting blanks.”

Stephen didn’t know whether to be ecstatic that he’ll be a father or to feel worse now that he has taken that chance away from Ant. Not knowing what to say, Stephen gave another weak apology to Ant.

“Sorry’s not gonna cut it, Stephen. I don’t think anything you’ll say will make this alright,” Ant said.

Stephen heard Ant set the phone down and open up a drawer. A  sound of a gun being cocked interrupted the silence. Ant came back on the line and said, “Take care of Lise for me, eh. That’s the least you can do for me. Tell her that I love her and that I’m so sorry.”

Before Stephen can reply, he heard the gun off. The phone fell on the ground and was accompanied by a sickening thud of what he assumes is Ant’s body hitting the floor. Silence once again filled the phone line. 

And he much rather preferred the silence than hearing Lisa’s agonizing screams.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa’s initial shock waned, but the tears continued to flow. Ant was laying on his left side, gun still in his right hand. She ventured close to Ant’s seemingly lifeless body to check on his pulse. 

She crouched down by his body, careful to avoid the blood pooling near Ant’s head, and touched her quivering hand to Ant’s neck.

A new wave of grief wracked her whole body when she confirmed her suspicion. She lowered her head onto Ant’s shoulder and tried to pull him close, but to no avail. 

Lisa heard a faint voice frantically calling for out her name. She looked about in search for the source of the voice. Between the back of Ant’s head and their bed was their home phone. Lisa brought the bloodstained phone close to her ear and listened to the voice.

“Lisa, Lisa! Pick up the phone! Are you there?! Please answer me!” 

“Ste-Stephen? He sh-shot him-himself…he’s gone,”Lisa sobbed. “He f-found out about us. He found about the pr-pregnancy.”

“I know, hun, I know. Look you have to end this call and call 999, okay?” Stephen said softly. “I’m already on my way over, okay. I’m just a few minutes away.”

“O-okay. Please hurry. I need you here,” Lisa pleaded.

“I know, I’m almost there, but right now, I need you to call for help,” Stephen said as calmly as possible. One of them has to be the strong one right now. “I love you, Lise.”

“I love you too, Stephen,” Lisa whispered into the phone. “I really do love you, but I’m sorry.” 

The call abruptly ended and dread washed over Stephen. The end of the call was too similar to how Ant ended their conversation.

Stephen stomped on the gas and raced towards the McPartlin’s house. He skidded to a stop in front of the house and didn’t even bother to turn off the engine. He jumped out of his car and ran inside the house and up to the couple’s bedroom.

The scene that greeted him made his stomach lurch. Draped over Ant’s body was Lisa’s own body. Stephen rushed over and lifted her off Ant. He cradled her body against his and inspected her closely. Her eyes were tightly shut and her lips were quivering. From her right temple, blood was slowly trickling down, but upon further inspection, there doesn’t seem to be an entry wound. It seems that the bullet had just grazed her head.

A sob escaped her lips and her body shook as she let it all out. She snaked her arms around Stephen and buried her face onto his neck. 

Muffled apologies were said through sobs. Stephen lifted her head from his shoulder and made her look at him in the eyes.

“I’m here now. We’ll figure this out, okay?” Stephen pressed his forehead onto hers. “We’re in this together. Now tell me, have you called for help yet?”

Lisa shook her head. “I didn’t ‘cause I didn’t see a point to it anymore. He’s dead already…and it’s our fault! We did this to him! So-so I tried to shoot myself! But at the last minute, I thought of you and the baby. So I pulled the gun back from my head, but I already had pulled the trigger. I’m sorry, Stephen. I’m sorry.”

She buried her face onto his neck again and continued crying. 

In the distance, sirens were approaching the house. A neighbor had called for the police and ambulance after the second gunshot. 

A few doors down, Declan and Ali were awoken by the flashing lights and the sirens wailing down their street. Dec walked to the window to see what was going on. Ali propped herself up and said, “Dec, what’s happening outside?”

Dec didn’t bother replying. He just ran out of bedroom, down the stairs, and out onto the streets. He made his way towards Ant’s house, only to be stopped by officers who already have set up the boundary.

“I’m sorry, sir, but you can’t go past the tape.”

“That’s me friend’s house! What’s happenin’?” Dec yelled at the cops. He continued to struggle against the cops until Ali put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Dec, let them do their job. I’m sure they’ll tell us what happened,” Ali said. She looked at the front door and saw an ambulance technician pulling a gurney. On the gurney was a black body bag.

This did nothing to help Dec calm down. He pushed through the police officers and ran up to the gurney. He yanked down the zipper, revealing Ant’s lifeless face. The police officers pulled Dec away from the gurney, allowing the ambulance technicians to close the body bag again and wheel the gurney into the waiting ambulance.

“Let us go! I have to be with ‘im!” Dec cried. The police officers ignored his pleas and dragged him back to Ali. Dec dropped to his knees, too overwhelmed by what he just saw. Ali lowered herself to the ground and hugged him tight. She kissed the top of Dec’s head as a weak attempt to console him.

She lifted her gaze again towards the front door. At that moment, Stephen and Lisa emerged, arms wrapped around each other. 

“Dec, Lisa’s come out of the house…with Stephen.”

Dec lifted his head from Ali’s shoulder and watched as the pair was escorted onto another waiting ambulance. Dec made eye contact with Stephen, in search for an answer. All he saw in them was guilt.


End file.
